Team Kakashi Time Travel
by Amberwing09721
Summary: Team Kakashi is sent by Tsunade after the Fourth Great Shinobi War to help out Team Minato. What happens when Kakashi meets with his old team? How long will they keep Naruto's father a secret?


Hello people this is Stich, this is my first fanfic so if there are any errors can you please kindly help me out thank you so much. Also I have in OC insert in here so this might be a bit different and some of the Naruto story will change. This is before Kakashi Hidden but after the fourth war.

Normal POV

* * *

"Now I have all called you here because the fifth hokage in the future has decided to help us with the war. We are gonna have three chunnins, one anbu/jounin, one elite jounin, one gennin, and one past ROOT member." The third hokage said as Team Minato arrived in his office, Kashi (yes instead of young kakashi or something else I'm just gonna put Kashi for the young version of him) snorted at the idea of putting a gennin in the war. "They should be here any minute by now, so want some tea?" The third hokage asked breaking the silence, Minato just looked at his team as Kashi shrugged, Obito just nodded, and Rin smiled.

As soon as they started drinking the tea there came out five figures, one that had blonde hair landed on his head while the others on their feet. "Naruto we told you we were opening the portal and yet you still fell on your head!" A pinked hair girl screamed as she punched the blonde, "but Sakura-chan I wasn't ready!" He whined as he rubbed his head, all it took was one glare from Sakura to keep him quiet. "Hmm isn't there supposed to be seven of you?" Hiruzen Sarutobi (yes I'm gonna be lazy and just say Hiruzen or Sarutobi) said as he counted them off, Naruto looked around and sighed. "Yeah the other two are late probably gonna take at least hmm two more hours." The brown haired jounin said causally, so they continued drinking their tea.

Some time later two figures came out of another portal battered and bruised with lots of cuts and gashes, "did it work?" The boy with silver hair asked. "I think it did Echo, but do you think an anvil will work?" The adult looking Kakashi asked, "hmm maybe but he might then go on about 'youth' and stuff." Echo replied with a shrug. "what happened to you two?" Yamato asked as he bent over them. "Well Gai came to challenge dad again, and let's just say he somehow got in the portal and the time where we were supposed to land got messed up. We landed in the Fourth Shinobi War at Gaara's group they attacked us thinking we were enemies, when they finally realized we weren't we had sent Gai back and Madera appeared!" Echo exclaimed as he started standing up, while Kakashi just sat up as Minato appeared next to him. "So dad how was Gaara's sand?" Echo asked looking at him with a smirk and gleem in his eyes. "Haha very funny Echo." He said glaring back at him then tacking Minato's help standing up, Sakura came over to the two to check their injuries.

"Wait so why don't you say your introductions like names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, rank, and mentors." Minato said as he looked around at all the unfamiliar faces in the room. "Ok well I'll go first hmmm, the name is Echo Hatake I like my friends, Amber, Breeze, and some other stuff. I defiantly dislike a lot of stuff but the important one is abandoning a team mate. My hobbies are practicing with my yang powers not bloodline thing except my demon and some chakra. Oh I'm an Elite Jounin hero of the world too would be ANBU but yeah no. My mentor was and still is my dad Kakashi Hatake." Echo said as he pointed to his dad, Team Minato just stared at Kakashi for an explanation though he just shrugged back at them. "Ok dattbeyo the names Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I like my friends, Hinato-chan, ramen, and a lot of other stuff. I hate evil people who try to destroy the world, waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook, and snakes, my hobbies are training with people, hanging out, and pranks! Ok well I'm an Elite Jounin like Echo a world hero well we all are except Yamato and Sai, oh and my mentor was Kaka-sensei." Naruto said in a rush, Sakura sighed at some of the dislikes while Echo gave him a look. After everyone gave their introductions they went out for some ramen, though Minato said he needed to talk to Kakashi.

Yes I know this is short but this all I have time for but I will hopefully be uploading another one soon


End file.
